she's got blue eyes
by imaforky
Summary: Quand on passe à côté d'elle, on ne remarque que deux choses. Son sourire éclatant, toujours posé sur ses lèvres colorés d'un rouge discret, qui laissent entrevoir deux rangées de dents blanches. Et ses yeux bleus qui pétillent de malice. ONE SHOT !


_Bonjour ! Voici un petit OS sur Drago et un personnage non-fictif, mais une amie très chère. C'est un cadeau pour ses dix-sept ans, d'où le thème de l'anniversaire. C'était marrant de jouer avec les sentiments d'un Malfoy. Merci ô grande Déesse, J.K. Rowling d'avoir créer ce monde !_

_ps : j'attend avec impatience son nouveau livre !_

_Bonne lecture -_

* * *

**SHE'S GOT BLUE EYES. **

Quand on passe à côté d'elle, on ne remarque que deux choses. Son sourire éclatant, toujours posé sur ses lèvres colorées d'un rouge discret, qui laissent entrevoir deux rangées de dents blanches. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus, ses grands yeux qui pétillent de malice, d'excitation. Estelle sait le pouvoir qu'ont ses yeux sur le monde. Oh, elle s'en sert à bon escient, bien évidemment. Estelle n'est pas frivole. Elle ne se pose juste pas. Elle attend. Et une fille qui attend s'ennuie facilement. Rapidement. Alors elle joue de temps en temps. Et ce ne sont pas ces 'jouets' - si nous pouvons les qualifier de la sorte - qui vont s'en plaindre, au contraire. Tous aimeraient être celui qui provoquera son rire mélodieux. Tous aimeraient être celui pour qui les yeux pétillent d'admiration. Jusque là, seul son père peut prétendre être celui-là. Tous aimeraient être celui qui fera chavirer son coeur. Tout ceci est d'un niais ! Je ne comprend pas les hommes. C'est vrai, Estelle est une personne formidable, et je suis le premier a le dire. Mais, il ne faudrait pas abuser. Enfin, je veux dire.. Qu'elle est magnifique. Estelle n'est pas une de ces filles qui allument pour agrandir leur tableau de chasse. Laissons ce statut à Parkinson. Estelle s'amuse. Elle est l'électron libre de l'atome magique. Elle ne dépend de personne, ne veux dépendre de personne. Ses grands yeux bleus avaient une fois rencontré ceux de feu Dumbledore. Elle aussi était passé par la case "je te regarde une bonne grosse minute dans les yeux sans ciller". Et ils avaient ri tout deux à la fin. Estelle parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rester concentrer. Lui parce que son rire était contagieux. Sa folie est contagieuse. Elle sourit, elle rit, on est obligé de faire de même.

« A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien. Enfin si. Non. »

Bon, d'accord, je comprend les autres hommes. Elle s'assoit nochalemment sur le siège en face de moi, une bièraubeurre dans la main, me tendant le whisky pur-feu que je prend. Elle croise ses jambes et me regarde par dessus ses lunettes. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Ce petit air d'ingénue lui va néanmoins à merveille. Aujourd'hui, elle est habillée à la Moldue. Où va le monde ? L'ancienne Serpentarde que j'ai connu ne portait que des robes de sorciers ! Aujourd'hui elle porte un jean qui lui colle à la peau. Comment appelle-t-elle cette chose ? Un slam ? Un slin ? Ah non, un 'slim'. Elle porte un polo manche longue pourpre. Pourpre ? C'est la couleur des Bouffondors ! Où est passé le vert qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus envoûtant ? Elle passe quelques jours avec Potter, la voilà mini-Gryffondor. Sur son polo, elle porte une veste de la même matière que son pantalon. La seule chose qui n'a pas changé, c'est son écharpe. Celle qu'elle m'avait supplié de lui acheté. On ne refuse rien à une Rethy, malheureusement. A ses pieds elle porte de nouvelles ballerines. Oui, je connais toutes ses chaussures. Je ne suis pas soumis à elle. Je partage juste un appartement sur Londres avec elle.

« Comment s'est passé ton séjour chez les, mh, Potter ?

- Oh, très bien ! Albus est tout mignon. Tu craquerais devant lui, comme avec James.

- Bien évidemment.

- Draco, je sais que tu adores ce gamin. »

Elle marque un point mais jamais, au grand jamais je ne l'avouerai ! On parle d'un Potter, quand même ! J'ai du afficher mon mécontentement car son rire s'élève et résonne et dans le salon.

« T'es chou. Bah, je ne t'en veux pas. Bref, je vais me préparer, Ginny passe me prendre dans pas long.

- Et vous allez ?

- Aucune idée.

- Et tu penses avoir une heure de retour ?

- Ne m'attend pas. »

Au moment où elle entre dans la salle de bain, chantonnant encore je ne sais quelle musique de barbare - bon d'accord, de moldus - une tête m'interpelle de l'antre de la cheminée.

« J'ai cru qu'elle n'irai jamais se préparer. »

Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Le plan est en marche.

* * *

J'étais stressé. A l'idée que tout foire. Qu'un veracrasse vienne exploser en plein milieu de la réception. Que les invités ne viennent pas parce que je suis celui qui a envoyé les invitations. Parce que je suis Draco Malfoy. Voilà trois ans que la guerre est fini. Que j'ai fait ami-ami avec Granger et donc par extension, le Trio de Bouffons. Ah. Ils m'apprécient tellement qu'à Noël, j'ai droit au cadeau explosif de la boutique de farces et attrapes des Weasley. La belette fille, elle.. C'était différent. Elle connaissait Estelle depuis Poudlard. Un truc de fille que je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre. Je me suis réfugié chez Estelle - notez à tout jamais cette expression, je ne la redirai ô grand jamais ! - le temps de la remise à niveau post-Voldemort. Jugé, emprisonné pendant trois mois, le temps du jugement. Défendu par Granger, puis Potter, lettre de Dumbledore dévoilé à la mort de mon parain. Je ne pouvais que m'en sortir. Quand j'ai été acquitté, la presse me poursuivait. Elle poursuivait tous les anciens mangemorts. Un soir, Théodore et Nott, qui s'en était sorti beaucoup plus facilement que moi, m'avait emmené chez Estelle. Pas chez Parkinson. Chez Estelle. Serpentarde de la même année que moi, elle n'est jamais entrée dans les rangs du Mage Noir. Sa famille, en outre-manche, l'avait récupérée après la mort de Dumbledore. Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles à ce moment. Oui, il m'arrivait d'être proche d'une personne autre que Blaise, Théodore ou Pansy, quand sa bouche n'était pas occupée à gémir des paroles de filles incensées. Estelle, c'est.. C'est Estelle. Quand ils m'avait fait transplané dans le hall de son immeuble londonnien, je ne savais toujours pas que c'était elle, qui allait me sauver de tout ce rafus insupportable. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai entendu son rire dans la cage d'escalier que j'ai su. Son rire qu'on n'oublie pas. Qui résonne dans votre tête vide, tant elle rend abstrait le reste du monde. Tellement, que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle riait avec Potter. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans mon champ de vision. Quand mon regard s'était ancré dans son océan bleu, j'en avais oublié jusqu'à mon nom. Mes mains, mes épaules, ma mâchoire contractées se sont détendues en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "Quidditch". Oubliant que mon ancien rival était avec elle, j'avais franchi la distance entre nous et l'avais pris dans mes bras. Ces retrouvailles auraient été parfaites si Potter n'avait pas demandé innocemment comment cela se faisait-il que je sache faire des câlins. Je savais en faire. Les miens sont les meilleurs. Il avait néanmoins eu l'intelligence de transplaner, sans demander son reste. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien jusqu'à ce jour. Estelle m'avait pris sous sa coupe, et depuis, tous les jours, je tente de la remercier à ma façon.

Ce soir, j'avais été enrôlé par Granger et Weasley fille. Dire que je suis à l'origine de cette soirée serait m'accorder toute la gloire. Ça m'écorche la baguette de le dire mais, sans ces deux Gryffons, je n'aurais pas réussi à tout mettre sur pied, à inviter autant de monde. Je suis néanmoins celui qui a proposé l'idée du bal masqué.

* * *

Je ne comprend pas Ginny. Elle me court de droite à gauche depuis tout à l'heure à la recherche de LA robe. Que n'a-t-elle pas compris dans "Ce soir, on se fait une soirée posée entre filles" ? Depuis quand une soirée posée entre filles, où on est censées se retrouver en pyjama qu'on ne montre pas aux hommes, à parler sur les derniers potins en se faisant le dernier soin de Miranda LaBelle, nécessite une robe de soirée ? Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas remarqué que je suis assise sur une chaise de cabine, tant elle court entre les rayons. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuiiiiie. J'aimerais être Merlin, pouvoir faire apparaître un ourson. Oh, mais, j'ai une baguette. Sotte que je suis. Le cintre sur le mur fera l'affaire. A peine transformais-je ce cintre en chouette en peluche que Ginny apparaît, cinq robes toutes différentes sur le bras.

« Tu as quinze minutes pour essayer tout ça.

- Pardon ?

- Ne discute pas, et change toi, aller ! »

Elle suspend les robes aux portes manteaux et ferme le rideau derrière moi. Qu'ai-je fait pour subir ça ? Je compatie maintenant avec les hommes. Plus jamais je n'emmènerai Drago sur le chemin de Traverse. Quoique lui aime bien, en fait. Je regarde attentivement la demi-dizaine de tissus assemblés en robes de soirées. Que mijotte Ginny avec tout ça ?

La première que j'essaie est belle - penser le contraire serait remettre en question le goût et la maîtrise de Ginny de la mode. Elle est courte, m'arrivant mi-genoux. Elle me fait penser aux robes de soirée de Salem. Bleue nuit, les paillettes discrètes font penser au ciel de nuit, que j'apprécie regarder, un verre de chocolat bien chaud dans les mains, un édredon autour de moi. Un noeud papillon noir vient serrer ma taille en dessous de ma poitrine, laissant partir la jupe en plusieurs jupons fins, donnant du volume à la robe. Pas besoin de sortir de la cabine pour la montrer à mon amie : je n'ai pas assez de poitrine pour tenir cette merveille. Je l'enlève rapidement, et j'enfile sans la regarder la seconde. Enfin, j'essaie de l'enfiler. Ginny, je sais que j'ai une petite taille, mais, étais-tu obligée de me prendre une taille enfant ? C'est tout de même dommage car, elle reste sumblime. C'est une longue robe rouge bordeaux - je vois déjà la tête de Drago devant cette robe. Et, pourquoi Drago ? "Parce qu'il vit avec toi, débile." M'enfin. Longue robe rouge qui me fait penser à la robe de soirée qu'avait porté Ginny à une soirée du Ministère. Elle était magnifique, dedans. La robe était d'un rouge éclatant, accordé au Rimmel qui décorait ses lèvres. De grosses bretelles tombaient sous ses épaules, serrant sa poitrine. Elle moulait parfaitement sa taille de guêpe, ne s'évasant qu'à partir de ses hanches. Une ouverture se trouvait sur le côté gauche, à partir de la mi-cuisse. Sa peau laiteuse ressortait comme sur un tableau. Ses longs cheveux roux avaient été relevés en un chignon savant confectionné par sa mère. Son cou et ses oreilles étaient ornés de bijoux discrets. Une simple chaine en or, que je lui avais moi-même acheté, pour son vingtième anniversaire, ainsi qu'une paire de perle de Tahiti couleur ocre. A ses doigt ne se trouvait que sa bague de fiançaille, ainsi que sa bague de mariage. Oui, Ginny savait être une femme, porter autre chose que sa tenue de poursuiveuse et son tablier de mère. J'en étais jalouse. Délaissant ma jalousie pour Ginny, je m'occupais des autres robes. La troisième robe me rappelait celle que j'avais porté lors du bal de quatrième année. D'une couleur verte bouteille, elle était bi-matière. Le haut de la robe, d'une matière douce, semblable à de la soie, était d'un vert plus clair que le reste de la robe. Tenu par deux fines bretelles, serrée à la taille par une fine ceinture de soie noir au reflet vert, la robe se terminait en une jupe dégradée de vert, rappelant les couleurs de mon ancienne maison de Poudlard. Elle tombait parfaitement, sur mon corps. Je décidais tout de même de la laisser de côté pour regarder les deux dernières. La quatrième était longue et noire. La robe bustier avait une petite trainée, en dévoilant le devant, afin que l'on puisse voir quelle genre de chaussures nous portions à nos pieds. De la poitrine à la pointe de la robe, partant du côté gauche, allant jusqu'au côté droit, une frise avait été brodée de relief, parsemée de paillette. Avec cette robe, je verrais bien une paire de talons hauts noirs. Des escarpins, surement. Mais. Vous me voyez avec des talons vertigineux ? Moi non plus. Je regarde alors la dernière robe qui pour l'instant ressemble plus à un drap enroulé autour d'un cintre qu'autre chose.

« Euh Ginny ? La dernière robe, c'est quoi ? »

Je lui avais posé une simple question : le genre de la robe. Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir demandé de venir m'aider à l'enfiler. Même si je reconnais que son aide fut précieuse. La robe, en réalité une toge, portait parfaitement bien son nom. Cet amas de tissu respectait un code à suivre pour la mettre. Tout d'abord, enfiler la robe. La robe était longue, légère, près du corps sans le mouler. Elle était retenue au cou par un noeud scellé grâce à un enroulement de fil couleur or. La poitrine était dessinée par une couture, donnant du relief. Le bas de la robe s'ouvrait sur le côté droit, ne dévoilant que très peu ma jambe, seulement quand je marchais. Dans la continuité de la robe était cousu - ou n'avait pas été découpé serait plus juste - le reste de la toge, qui s'enroulait autour de l'épaule, que l'on pouvait soit tenir sur le bras droit, soit nouer au niveau de la taille. Des fils d'or étaient incrusté dans toute la robe, dans une discrétion sans pareil. Je pris un instant pour me regarder. Pour admirer la merveille que je portais. Qui me saillais parfaitement. Ginny devait être du même avis car elle ouvrit rapidement le rideau afin de me faire tourner avec ma robe dans un espace plus grand que la cabine confinée.

« Oh Estelle, elle te va parfaitement bien ! Il ne va pas en revenir. Il va adorer !

- Qui va adorer ?

- Personne. Maintenant, le masque.

- Quel masque ? »

Un muet m'aurait donné une réponse. Ginny s'est mise à chercher des yeux je ne sais quoi. Ces yeux tombent sur la chouette de peluche. Elle s'écrit que ça fera l'affaire. L'affaire de quoi ? Je la regarde prendre la peluche et la transformer sous mes yeux en un masque de bal doré. Elle me le pose sur mes yeux, et commence à parler toute seule, de coiffure et de natte. Ginny.. Dans quoi m'as-tu embarquée ?

* * *

Tout était fin prêt. La décoration, le groupe de musique, le buffet. Tout. Rien ne manquait à l'appel, si ce n'est l'invitée principale ainsi que Ginny. Mon stress devait être perciptible car la Belette venait de m'accoster, posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Détend toi, vieux. Elle va adorer. D'ailleurs, prend note, je ne le redirai pas une deuxième fois. Tu as géré. Je suis impressionné. Si elle ne te tombe pas dans les bras après, c'est qu'il y a un souci. Ou qu'elle est prise. »

Ses dernières paroles me font l'effet d'une douche glacé. Je ne torture plus mes mains, plus rien. Me tomber dans les bras ? Voyons, Estelle et moi sommes amis. Je ne la considère que comme une amie. _Rire nerveux_. Prise ? Non, elle me le dirait de toute façon.. Et puis, personne n'est trop bien pour elle. _Parce que toi tu l'es ?_ Je viens de me parler à moi-même. Par Morgane, cette fille me rendra fou. Ronald a bien du voir que je me remet à stresser, que grâce à ses paroles, je mène un combat contre moi-même. Le vicieux ! Il aurait du aller à Serpentard. Quoique son roux n'irait pas du tout avec le vert royal de Salazar.

Tous les invités sont présents. Une bonne centaine. Des anciens camarades de Poudlard, aux nouveaux de l'école de Potions, en passant par la famille. Tous ont répondu présent. Certains couples dansent, attendant que Ginny daigne apparaître en compagnie d'Estelle. D'autres sirotent un coktail. J'attend debout, droit, près du buffet, situé à l'opposé de la Grande Salle. Vieille Chouette.. Je veux dire, McGonnagal a accepté de me laisser la Grande Salle pour ce week-end, Poudlard était en ce moment en vacances, et depuis la fin du règne Noir, le collège est fermé pendant ce temps. Attendez. Elle ne me l'a prêté à moi. Mais à Granger. Ce n'est certainement pas à moi qu'elle prêterait la moindre plume. C'est donc Granger qui s'occupait de la salle. Je l'aidais à la décoration, à donner le menu aux efles - j'ai du la rendre muette pour une journée entière pour qu'elle accepte celà. Ginny s'occupait d'Estelle toute l'après-midi, l'aidant à trouver la robe, tout en restant discrète. Le balafré et la belette s'étaient chargé des invitations, profitant d'une mission en France pour aller chercher la famille Rethy. Tout le monde était là. Il ne manquait qu'elle.

J'en étais à mon deuxième verre de bierraubeurre quand le silence se fit dans la salle. Je relevais la tête. Ginny et elle venaient de faire leur apparition. Je ne fis pas attention à Belette fille. Mon visage, mes yeux étaient rivés sur la beauté resplendissante d'Estelle. Une déesse grecque venait de faire son apparition dans mon champ de vision. Tout mon corps se retrouvait à la merci de mon cerveau, mon coeur était parti rejoindre une blonde au regard sulfureux. Incapable de coordonner mes gestes par moi même, je me retrouvais à marcher en sa direction. Je gardais tout de même une prestence, un masque d'impassibilité, légèrement fissuré par un sourire que seule Estelle savait me faire dessiner. Je ne suis pas un Weasley, voyons. Arrivé à sa hauteur, j'effectuais une légère révérence, pour ensuite prendre la main d'Estelle que me tendait Ginevra. Rethy n'en revenait pas, ses yeux pétillaient de milles et une questions. Un sourire, sincère. Je lui baisai la main, tandis qu'elle me rendit ma révérence, échappant un rire nerveusement. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur nous, je le sentais. Mais je n'en fis rien.

« Mademoiselle Rethy, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

- Avec plaisir Monsieur Malfoy. »

Elle rit une seconde fois et c'est toute mon échine qui est parcouru de frissons. Main dans la main, nous nous dirigeons vers le centre de la piste de danse crée par la masse placée en rond tout autour de nous. Nous nous posons l'un en face de l'autre et une valse démarre. Ces yeux brillent d'admiration. Mon torse se gonfle.

« Drago, c'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?

- Mh, j'en suis à l'origine. Mais c'est Granger qui a presque tout décoré.

- Un Malfoy qui ne s'octroie pas tous les mérites, au profit d'une Née-Moldue Gryffondors ? Vous n'êtes pas mon Drago. Qu'en avez-vous fait imposteur ? »

Elle rit une nouvelle fois, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à mon tour. Elle continue de regarder tout autour d'elle, n'en revenant pas. Derrière son masque dorée, ses yeux brillent tel un océan sous le soleil du midi. Ses cheveux sont lâchés, et je remarque que deux mèches de cheveux sont enroulés autour du fil qui retiens le masque, de façon à ce qu'elle soit coiffé de deux courronnes. Ginny en a fait une merveille. Une déesse grecque. Je la remercierai plus tard. Nous continuons de danser, jusqu'à ce que Potter vienne demander la permission de danser avec elle. J'aimerais lui répondre non, la garder à jamais avec moi. Mais elle se détache d'elle même. Elle me dépose néanmoins un baiser, au coin des lèvres. Le ferait-elle exprès ? Sait-elle qu'elle vient de franchir les limites que je m'étais apposé ? Qu'elle vient de tout envoyer valser par un simple baiser ? Son sourire ingénu me fait craquer, me nargue d'être sur ses lèvres. Alors je ne tiens plus. Avant qu'elle ne danse avec Potter, je lui rattrape le bras en douceur, la ramenant vers moi. Je fond sur ses lèvres en douceur. Ces lèvres qui depuis des mois je rêve de carresser des miennes. Une explosion dans le bas du ventre, des frissons tout le corps. Elle répond à mon baiser, légèrement frissonnante. Un sourire, non pas conquérant mais, heureux se dessine alors. Je me retire légèrement, ne faisant pas attention aux applaudissements qui viennent de s'élever dans la salle. Front contre front, je lui embrasse le nez, la faisant rire.

« Joyeux Anniversaire, Estelle. »


End file.
